Furious Mistakes
by Meganlovesjb
Summary: An angry Joe Jonas one shot. Warning Lemons.


_**Furious Mistakes**_

I sat on the couch wallowing in my own misery and thinking about what I'd done. Were we over? Was it okay? Did I make the biggest mistake of my life? Could Joe, the man I loved more than anyone else in the world forgive me? These questions swarmed my head, making it physically hurt. I tugged on my hair in frustration and bit my lip as I thought.

He'd hurt me too. He'd told me we were over, but were we really or was it just another fight? The fact that I'd found comfort in tequila and in another man's arms was sure to hurt him beyond belief. I tried to justify my actions, to say we were broken up, but a part of me still felt like I belonged to Joe and felt like I always would. A part of me hoped it was just another stupid fight and that we could still be together. A part of me knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life last night screwing one of his friends. But he's offered me so much comfort, a chance to forget the pain...I was hurting too much to pass up the opportunity. Part of me wanted to think he was an asshole for sleeping with me when I was so upset and wasted, but I knew I was the only one to blame.

My deepest fears were confirmed when I saw a familiar SUV pull into the drive way dangerously fast and slam on the breaks. I lump rose in my throat as I saw him climb out of the driver's seat, slam the door behind him and storm up the driveway with his fists balled tightly. He was defiantly pissed off, probably angrier than I'd seen him in my life. I could feel hot tears brimming in my eyes but I held them back. I would not start crying. This was my fault and I had to take his fury and try to explain myself if I had any chance of him loving me ever again. I cringed at the thought of never having Joe again and at that moment I knew it was a mistake, all of it. He stormed up the drive and I took a step back as he swung the door open and stood in my entrance way, letting it slam shut behind him. His breath was ragged and his jaw clenched tightly. His fists remained balled tightly at his side and his eyes burned with an anger I'd never seen before. I blinked hard, too afraid to say anything, lest it be the wrong thing and he storm out of here without even giving me a chance to explain.

"Did you fuck him?" He spat sharply and coldly, his voice so dark and emotionless I almost didn't recognize it.

I remained silent, just staring at him for a moment, trying to find my voice.

"Did. You. Fuck. Him?" He repeated after a moment, anger seeping through.

"Yes," I whispered before looking down, I couldn't meet those cold dark eyes any more, those eyes that were full of hatred for me, it hurt too much. I felt a few of the tears I'd been trying so hard to hold back spill down my cheeks and I wiped them away quickly, refusing to fall apart. I had no right to be upset, I'd hurt him so badly.

"Why?" was all he said, his voice so sad and so hurt it broke my heart. I looked up at him to see pain etched in every crevice of his face and I let out an involuntary sob.

I paused for a moment, regaining control. "Because you left me. You ended us! You didn't want me anymore, so why the hell not!" I found a strength in my own voice but it barely compared to his.

"Of course I still wanted you, we were having a fight!" He stepped closer to me, anger taking over his expression again, his hostility matching mine. "One god damn fight like any other where we break up for like a minute, and you end up in someone else's bed like a God damn whore!" He roared. Ouch.

"You're so God damn flirty, you're a tease!" He spat. Anger fed his words, words he would never normally say to me. "You make me want you so bad," he said his eyes roaming my body shamelessly, anger still flashing behind them. "Aparently you make everyone want you just as badly," he added with a dark chuckle. He stepped closer backing me up until my back was nearly against the wall and he was towering over me in an intimidating stance. "You're so manipulative, so god damn stubborn, and so deceitful," his anger returned in full force. "You lied to me! You lied to my face!" His voice broke.

"I didn't I—"

"Don't even lie to me again Olivia," He roared, the testosterone in his voice filling the room and making me cringe.

"Fuck you Joe!" I spat back. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say.

"Hah! No, not me, him," he let out another dark chuckle. "You let him have you," hurt flashed in his eyes again, making his eyebrows furrow. I hated seeing his face like that, in such pain. And then his face turned back to that mask of anger, his animalistic fury and possessiveness taking over.

"Well you're not his," he ran his hand through his dark locks in frustration before moving closer still until our faces were just inches apart. "You're mine," He whispered sharply, pushing me back against the wall, anger and hurt flashing through his eyes. "You've always been mine." He undid his belt, throwing it to the floor and in one fluid motion hiked my skirt up, pushed my panties to the side and slammed into me roughly.

I cried out slightly in pain, his actions far too rough. But as he slammed into me again my cries turned to those of slight pleasure. I loved this man and no matter what the feeling of him inside me was something I thoroughly enjoyed. He grabbed my arms, pinning them above my head and holding them hard against the wall as he held my eyes, hurt, pain, and anger was all I could see. His hair fell in his face as he slammed into me again and again as hard as he possibly could. "Mine..." he whispered. He shifted so he held both my wrists in one of his and his other hand wondered down to pull my spaghetti strap tank down, then my bra, exposing my breasts. He squeezed at them roughly, before turning me around, finally breaking our eye contact as he slammed me into the wall, my breasts roughly pressed up against it. He hiked up skirt up higher and slammed into me again roughly, his breath ragged on my neck.

He truly loved me and his affection for me took over momentarily as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of my neck. I felt his eyelashes flutter closed for a moment as he did so before resting his forehead on my shoulder briefly. But as soon as it came the momentary lapse was gone. Joe's undying anger controlled him right now and his hard, erratic, slightly painful thrusts continued to fill me. He started to hit my spot again and again ridiculously hard and I felt my climax building from what he was doing to me. He pumped into me harder and harder, each thrust pushing me violently into the wall, making me raise my arms to brace myself against it, his own arms encasing me possessively against it.

His pace soon became uneven and sloppy, his breathing erratic and I knew the end was coming. He thrust into me harder and faster and I soon felt him spill inside me, he continued to thrust into me as he rode out his orgasm, panting heavily. As he spilled his seeds inside me I felt my own climax building as he continued to pump into me, panting in my ear I felt myself begin to clench around him. But before I could reach my own high he pulled out of me roughly and I whimpered in sexual frustration, needing my own release so badly.

He flipped me back around, pressing my back against the wall as his eyes scanned my dishevelled half naked body. He knew what I needed and what he'd just done to me. He only smirked before zipping up his pants.

I noted that the fire had burned down in his eyes and the angry had been replaced by mere satisfaction with himself. He knew what he could do to me, that he drove me crazy and that I needed him. He knew I was his and I always would be. He hesitated before his angry mask dropped once again and he walked over to me, pressing a gentle kiss on my forehead before turning to leave. As he pulled out of the driveway and I pulled my shirt up I knew he would get over it. I knew I'd made a mistake and that it would take him some time, but I also knew that we belonged together--that we were meant for each other. I knew by that last gentle gesture that there was hope.

**Sooo, what'd ya think? :)**

**I love me some angry Joe. 3**

**-Meg **


End file.
